simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event/@comment-110.143.49.182-20141106062842/@comment-25021853-20141106101706
I've been playing as often as I can, every 2 hours or so while awake, and whenever I get up to go to the bathroom while sleeping (which is 2-3 times most nights). Now I'm a 46 year-old disabled Navy veteran with plenty of time on my hands, but even if I was still working I could squeeze in quick 2-5 minute play sessions every few hours. It's not like you have to be home on your desktop or laptop to play this game, it's an app playable on any smartphone or tablet. If I was still working I'd just take my smartphone or a small tablet with me to the bathroom on bathroom breaks, and you don't have to do everything, just take care of any Rigellians or Grem-Aliens in your Springfield and any kids who are done Trick or Treating, then collect from your houses and businesses if you have the time. Put everyone but the kids (and Marge if you have the Witch costume for her) on 8-24 hour jobs and only take care of your properties and Krustyland while at home, or after taking care of the higher priority Halloween tasks first. While it's true that you could wait as long as 5 hours, 40 minutes to collect from the maximum number of Rigellians, we also get Prize Track Currency (currently the Long Protein Strings) from catching Grem-Aliens that our neighbors release into your Springfield. You could wait as long as 3 hours and 50 minutes or so between visits, to catch them before the 4 hours elapses and they start disappearing, but there is a limit of 10 Grem-Aliens per town. This is why I only release one per neighbor most of the time (the exception is when I know someone is currently playing and I release multiple Grem-Aliens into their Springfield to help them out, give them more Prize Track Currency, and help improve their standing on the Leaderboard) so that others can release some to. The flip side of that is that if 10 Grem-Aliens are already in my Springfield then anyone who visits can't release any until I either catch some or one or more of them evade capture for 4 hours. If you've ever visited someone and noticed that the number in the upper right corner, on top of the Grem-Alien Icon, is lower than the number of Grem-Alien Eggs you have, that is because there are already some Grem-Aliens in that Springfield, and if that number is Zero it's because the town is already at capacity. This is why I play as often as I can during the day, but in short bursts of only a few minutes, so that I can catch the Grem-Aliens and make room for more to be released. I've completed each Prize Track about half way through and wind up with about double what was needed by the time each was done. Now, to be fair, I have spent some Donuts on things like the Rigellian Hunting License, 4 of the Portal to Rigel 7, some Ammo, Grem-Alien Eggs, and Treat Bags, but even without all that I would still have gotten the Prize Tracks completed in time because most of the Probes and Ray Guns I got were from squishing Rigellians and catching Grem-Aliens every couple hours.